


Recruitment Practices / 求职记

by taipo



Category: Community (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Poly, Sentient Animate Resources, bloodstone circles, canon-typical weirdness, job interview, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taipo/pseuds/taipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil接见來夜谷电台求职的Annie、Abed和Troy。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment Practices / 求职记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recruitment Practices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897277) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



  
“所以，你们三个就是Troy与Abed日间秀！(Troy and Abed in the Morning) ”Cecil惊叹道，握过手之后，他指使应征人坐在他挨个儿撂在血石圈边上的小坐垫。他们都坐好后颇有点尴尬，两个一身好看粉色商务便装， _非常_ 英俊的男人，以及穿着定制西裝裙，有脸蛋有身材的年轻女士，但最后各人都放松地安顿下来。

“呃，我是Troy，这是Abed，这是Annie。”非常英俊的年轻男人之一说。 “Annie是我们的经理人兼制片人。 ”

“噢！ ”Cecil再度看向她，但他没有看到暴露出来的下腭骨枝或她背部棘状的毒刺突起。她必然是个真正的专业人士才能这么完美地保持着人类的形态。“自从电台管理层为了淘汰弱者，强迫以前的制作人进行角斗对决之后，我们电台已经一段时间没有制作人了。”

Abed—他的脸以最迷人的方式酷似鸟类，真的—接上Cecil话头。 “但角斗不是意味着最后会有一个最强、最快的制作人颖脱而出么？ ”

Cecil点点头。 “这正是比赛的初衷，但遗憾地最后两位决赛者两败俱伤，因死亡而自行丧失资格了，此职位仅限于有情感、有生命的候选人。不过！”他愉快地说，“Annie或许能够杀死腐烂僵尸形态的他们，再要求得到这个职位！”

“也许。”Annie缓缓说道。她确实有精熟抡动镰刀那种人的架势。

“不管怎样，我们把话说得太早了，”Cecil说。“任何死亡竞赛都可以由有情感、有生命的管理人员主持，前题是你先发过血誓和填好W-4S表格，而这仅仅是最初的面试。电台管理层让我来跟你见面，因为他们是在磨砂玻璃门后潜伏并悲鸣着的大概是触手怪状的不可知的恐怖，而我们希望他们永远不会再出现，再者是因为他们总是忘记推荐人的事宜。”

那当儿，Troy脸上笑开了颜。他的笑容是真正的激动人心。 “我们有很好的推荐人，”他指出。 “我们在Greendale社区大学做了四年Troy与Abed日间秀，院长将担保我们。”

“太好了，太好了。”Cecil同意，翻阅着他们的简历。

“不过，呃，我们也许应该指出，这是一个虚构的广播节目，”Annie补充道。她看起来忧心忡忡，但这样的专业态度和行止让Cecil不禁更加尊敬她。

“哦，好极了！我们一直都希望找到有经验能虚构主持的人。在现今这是何等的罕见！但是你知道，我也是从虚构的电台起步的。”

Annie抬起眉毛，而Troy和Abed只是点点头。 “我们发掘了相当多的忠实追随者。”Abed加入。

“我毫不怀疑，因为你俩都那么帅气可爱，”Cecil同意。 “我简直看不够你的蝶形领带，Abed。”Abed骄傲地调整他的领结，用手肘轻轻地和Troy碰了一记。

然而Annie看来依然有些忧虑，所以Cecil认真地补充说，“别担心，小姐，我做梦也不敢潜规则你的男朋友。这有违电台规矩，而且我的Carlos可不许。”他淘气地朝她眨眨眼，她脸红了一点。

“我，呃，我们是—唔。”然后她脸上露出了坚决的神情，哦，Cecil可以看出这个女人可以和任何制作人一比高下，不论她是否有暴露出下腭骨枝。 “我希望夜谷电台没有就业歧视。我是律师，你知道。”

“哦，不，所有性别和性向和物种和对太阳和月亮的适应力都是NVPR欢迎的，”Cecil赶紧解释，他们三个人都明显放松了。 “但又一次，我们把话说得太早了。我还没跟你做得上交电台管理层的常规调查问卷呢，你可以从他们大厅内的办公室所发出的咆哮声中听出来，我不想漏了任何重要事宜，或夜晚在充满着存在的恐惧当中尖叫着惊醒，是吧？”

“我猜不，”Abed同意道。Cecil点点头。

“所以：首先，你是怎么听说这个职位？”

Annie和Abed转向Troy，后者先抓人眼球地舔了舔嘴唇。 “一个晚上，”他开始说，他的声音也随之越发深沉，“一只巨大的黑色乌鸦飞进我们的卧室窗户，降落在床脚，它的爪子挠入木头，发出可怕的嘶叫。”Cecil一口气堵在了喉咙处；Troy确实有讲故事的天份。“它发出了不像是鸟，亦不属于人类的叫声。我们竖起耳朵去听，又捂住耳朵想要听不见，但我们所做的一切都是徒劳的，因为那可怕的叫声似乎通过我们的皮肤进入我们的身体，直接呼唤着我们的头脑，即使我们不理解它的语言，即使我们被敬畏和恐惧淹没，我们都觉得我们被告知了社区电台有一个职位空缺。”

Cecil用指头蹭了下一块烧焦发黑的木板，再在表格上“恶魔乌鸦”一栏旁边的空格子印上了污点。

“很好。你或任何你的亲属或血奴或平行宇宙的你，现时有否在NVPR、警长的秘密警察、市议会或Big Rico比萨供职吗？”

“不。虽然有些担心平行宇宙里的我们正试图穿过次元，杀死我们以便接管我们的生活，”Abed立即回答。

Cecil同情地应了一声。 “嗯，我很明白 _这_ 是什么回事，”他说。Abed看起来很欣慰。 “你目前有否受警长的秘密警察或别的神秘而不容小觑的政府机构通缉呢？”

“呃，自从入镇之后我们一直被一夥头戴皮革面罩的人尾随，”Annie回答。 “这......正常吗？”

“他们只是对我们的新访客好奇，我敢说，”Cecil微笑。 “不用恐慌，除非你做错了什么，或除非是在这个月的第三个星期二，当然。”

Troy开始用手指数着日子，计算到现在是这个月的第四个星期三时显然松了一口气（Cecil在心里提醒自己明天是免费圣代日记得带Carlos去Fuzzy Jack雪糕店）。Annie脸上浮现出一抹精明的表情来。

“每个月的第三个星期二会发生什么？”她赶紧问。Cecil咧嘴一笑。

“你真有好奇心！了不起的探究精神，对了，我必须向你介绍我的Carlos，他是当地的科学家，你知道。我敢打赌，你们两个会豆荚里的两颗豆一样相处融洽。”

“他是疯狂科学家么？”Abed马上问道。 “做古怪遗传实验和顶着一窝乱发和会在实验室里拆下肢体？”

Cecil撅嘴唇。 “Carlos有 _迷人_ 的发型和完好的四肢。”他说。Abed一脸失望，但可能是因为他从来没有亲眼目睹Carlos头发的完美。 “他肯定还不是我们的疯狂科学家，他才三十多岁！我并没真的问过他的职业目标，因为我们的关系尚称不上长远。”Carlos顿住片刻。 “虽然，我意思是，也许某一天他会想成为疯狂科学家。夜谷已经很久没有出现很好的疯狂科学家了，自从上次偶而会变成怪物的那一位离镇之后就没了”。

Abed完全被吸引住。“好吧。但我真的认为如果你有一个疯狂科学家将会大大提高这里的吸引力。冒泡绿色液体的三角烧瓶，人兽杂交的宠物，诸如此类的东西。我真的很惊讶地发现这里没有，考虑到镇上有着许多其他在恐怖意义上的设施。”

Cecil叹了口气。 “你说的没错，”他说，瞥了眼表格，想起还要为他们的答案印上污点。 “让我们看看 - 你有否曾经被恶魔附身，或说被你无法控制的力量接管身体？”

他们三人对视对方。 “嗯，”Annie终于开口，“在万圣节派对，醒来的时候咬痕遍怖了我们的身体，大家都掉失了时间。”

“哦，好吧，”Cecil笑道，“年轻的时光！但没有恶魔吗？”

“没有恶魔。”Troy郑重回答道。 “如果我们被恶魔附身，我外婆会抽我们的。”

“她听起来像是位可爱的女士。”Cecil应了句，在表格印下了污点。 “好吧，表格的最后一个问题：你是否愿意接受背景检查，并以血石仪式宣誓你永远忠诚于夜谷公共广播电台？”

“当然。”Abed轻松地说。另外两人也点头表示同意。

“太好了！”Cecil又印上一个污点，同时大厅里电台管理层低沉的闷咆声戛然变为一种压抑的尖叫。 “现在我们已经完成这部份了，所以我们不再可能因为未完成文书工作而招致罚款了。你何不跟我说一下你的节目提案呢。”

Annie看向Troy和Abed，他们朝她点点头。 “好吧，”她说，“自从我们开车穿过沙荒地，并开始渐渐被接受之后我们收听NVPR有一段时间了，顺便说一句，我们爱你的节目。”她给他一个甜美、真诚的笑容，所以Cecil不敢怠慢的向她回以笑容。 “但我们想的是，夜谷并不真的有一个有趣的早间节目。”

“你知道，采访当地名人、烹饪窍门、家居装修或娱乐新闻。”Abed补充。

Cecil忙乎着在白纸上印上污点，他希望之后他还能够辩识出那些字形和符号 - 他写得急的时候他的污点书法是变得这么丑！他点着头的记下他们提出的项目。

“基本东西啦，”他赞同。 “回顾本地的活动、如何照顾你的血石圈、周末聚会的最佳献祭动物，诸如此类的东西。”

“对，当然，”过了片刻后Troy说。 “以及，诶。娱乐新闻。”

“你们怎么看为镇外汽车戏院播放的电影做评论？”Cecil问道。 “但，警告再先，他们只播放混剪着法国情色电影镜头的亚美尼亚文配音的不真实的披头士黑白电影。”

“......这听起来很赞。”在短暂的停顿后Abed那样说。Cecil抬头朝他微笑，Abed也试图回以微笑，他弯着眼睛，拉动他的嘴唇来到他的牙根上。如果你是脸瘫，笑容肯定是最难掌握的表情，Cecil想到。

“那么，可能就定下来了，”Cecil说。他们神情快乐，包括仍绷着脸皮子的Abed，他补充说，“虽然我的话当然是不能代表电台管理层的，事实上我不认为有任何人可以；我认为他们有额外的声带，所以嘛。但这是非常令人鼓舞的！”他轻轻一拍污点纸。

“在我们继续之前，我能不能问 - ”Annie从她的包掏出了笔记本，伴随的是 - 它看起来似是某种 -

“那是一支 _笔_ 吗？”Cecil猝然抽气。Annie僵住了，她眼睛瞪得老大，目光在Cecil和手里的笔游走着。

“对？”她回答。Abed和Troy在笑，手肘不住推搡着她。

“在这里这是非法的，Annie。”Troy咕哝了句：“咿。”

“对，咿，Annie，怎么搞的，”Abed附和道。

“什么？我不能 - 但 - 我喜欢笔！”她悲哀地低头看着她手里的笔，它的确看上去有个易于操作而舒适的手柄。它显然有着满满的紫色墨水，笔端顶着那塑料小怪物，你知道，Cecil有时也确实想 - 不！

“邪恶！” Cecil喊道，随即让自己冷静下来。 “我的意思是，你的伴儿是正确的，Annie，书写工具在夜谷是非法的，为了各种非常充分的理由，但如果你在这里还不到三十天，你仍然有时间来摆脱你的违禁品。”他皱眉。 “哦，天哪，我真应该把你介绍给我的Carlos，他在这里还不到两年，知道有多难适应所有的市政条例。”

“这是否意味着我们得到这份工作了？”Troy插口道。Cecil朝他眨眨眼，不能自制地，因为Troy就是那么一个令人愉快的美丽的人，怎样也好，之后Cecil会为此补偿Carlos的。

“话不能说得太早，但我会向电台管理层强烈推荐你们三个。”

闻言他们欢呼和互相击掌了好片刻，直到他们意识到专业人士很可能不会在面试期间欢呼和击掌。Cecil确实认为他们的年轻活力和没有血液寄生虫正是电台所需要的。

“如果你受雇或被邀再次面试，您会在你的门下收到一个信封。它会有着芫荽味和铜臭气，如果你在到信不久后就去触摸它可能会灼伤到你的手指。如果你一直拒绝接受面试，用白色胶面具遮住脸的人们将包围你并开始吟咒诅咒你的家族。”

Annie轻快地点头。 “保持联系。”她总结。Cecil留下了深刻印象，大多数外地人得用更长的时间来适应夜谷的离奇和小镇古板的做事方式。她站起来想要离开，但Cecil抬手示意她坐下来。

“我们仍要签契约，小糊涂。”他说，她再次缓慢地屈膝坐在垫子上。

Cecil拿出自己最好的血仪式用刀，将它交给Abed。 “一两滴就行了，”他提醒道。

Abed用刀子刺破他的指尖，让Cecil挤他的手指，血石圈在鲜血滴落在其上时亮起了光芒。

“他们喜欢你！”Cecil咧嘴一笑。

Abed把刀递向Troy和Annie，二人看起来都有些苍白。

“你来，Abed，”Troy说，伸出手指，死死闭着双眼。

“对，你来，”Annie同意，做出同样的动作。Abed小心地刺破他们的指尖，Cecil依次让血珠淌下。血石圈再次亮起了光芒，每次淌下的血珠也激起了更明亮的光芒，这是很好的兆头。

“还有我。”Cecil说，流了点血以结束面试仪式。 “敬所有有情感有生命的生灵。”他吟诵了三次。然后他站了起来，扫了扫他的裤子。

“如果你没有其他问题，实习生Helen会送你出去。”他说，给他们指了指门。

“实际上，你知道城里有什么好吃的地方吗？”Abed问道。 “我们去到了卖玉米卷那地方，但门上的牌子说......”

“暂时性时空迁移。”Annie补充。

Cecil咬了咬嘴唇，考虑着。 “ 嘿，”他说，“你们何不都来跟我去Big Rico，我等会儿就会见我的Carlos，而且如果你没在Big Rico来一块，你就不算来过一块。”

他们看了一眼对方。 “你意思是比萨，对么？”Troy小心地问道。

“无麸比萨。”Cecil指出。

Annie的脸一下子亮了起来。 “哦，好极了，我一直在试图戒吃小麦。”

END.


End file.
